Austin Jake Izzy and Ally All Star crossover 2
by Laquane2020
Summary: sequel to Austin Jake Izzy and Ally All Star crossover
1. Chapter 1 New day on Pirate Island

Chapter 1 New day on Pirate Island

It was a beautiful morning on Pirate Island, and are four best friends. Jake and Izzy are now engaged Cubby and stormy are still working out their marriage, as for Skully and Winger, they were on their honeymoon..

**Izzy**: Good morning Honey!

**Jake**: Izzy, can we wait until after our wedding ceremony?

**Izzy**: Sure! Anyway did you read this morning newspaper?

**Jake**: Yeah I did. I can't believe that it's been a year since we met Austin and Ally.

Cubby then came running inside the hideout with exciting news...

**Cubby: **Good morning crew!

**Jake Izzy: **Good morning Cubby!

**Jake:** Cubby, why are you excited this morning?

**Cubby: **Stormy and I are going to have our first child...!

**Jake Izzy:** Congratulations!

**Cubby**: Thanks mates I think I am going to be a great father...

* * *

Just across from the second star from the right and straight on till morning, lived four other friends named Austin Moon, Ally Dawson Trish de la Rosa Cruz and Dez. Right now inside the AA Music Factory, Austin and Dez were watching a Marathon of Jake and the Neverland Pirates upstairs in the practice room.

**Austin**: Hey Captain Hook, watch out for Tic Tock Crock...

**Dez: **Austin, you know he can't hear you right?

**Austin:** I know that Dez. All I'm saying is that Captain Hook is the worst Villain EVER...

**Dez: **You said it.

Austin and Dez did their super hand shake.

**Austin Dez**: What up!

**Ally: **Hey guys!

**Austin: **Well hello my lovely girlfriend.

Austin gave Ally a kiss on the lips.

**Ally_: _**Anyway guess what tomorrow is?

**Dez; **Is it, your wedding day?

**Ally**: No.

**Dez: **Is it, that you forgot that last year I was the who wrote down, Izzy is not your little sister?

**Ally: **No! Wait that was you?

Dez went upstairs and kept his mouth shut...

**Allly**: whoa.

**Austin: **Forget him. Anyway what the big news Ally?

**Ally**: Jake Izzy and cubby are coming back tomorrow, to celebrate our one-year anniversary when when wr first met...

**Austin**: Thats awesome!

**Ally**: I know, I am really excited to see Izzy again.

**Austin: **Samehere, but I still have those funny flashbacks.

**(Flashback starts)**

Jake Austin and Ally ball went to where Izzy was performing...

Mr. Suarez: Ms. Green, that was the best performance ever... Oh hold on I got to take this...

Ally was dressed up as a mother, Austin was dressed up as a Father and Jake was dressed up as their son...

Austin: Jake, we are never going to pull this off.

Jake: Just follow my lead...

Ally' excuse me ma'am my son is a big fan of music, can he have your autograph?

Izzy: What's your son's name?

**Austin**: Our son's name is Sam yeah that's it Sam Moon...

**Jake**: Really Austin, Sam Moon?

**Ally**: Hey isn't that the same security guard?

**Jake**: I thunk we blow are cover... RUN!.


	2. Chapter 2 Welcome back to Miami

**Chapter 2 Welcome back Jake and the Neverland Pirates to Miami**

**Izzy's POV**

We just arrived back in Miami where the Austin Ally wee waited for us.

**Ally**: Austin! There here...

As Bucky opens the blue slide Jake Izzy and Cubby slid down and landed on their two feats..

**Izzy**: Ahoy Ally, it's so good to see you again!

**Ally**: Hi Izzy!

The girls shared a huge while the boys walk to Austin and Dez.

**Jake: **Ahoy Austin how's things going with your music?

**Austin: **it's going well short of I don't know, I haven't got any new songs done since the last time you guys came and visited us...

**Cubby**: Hey Dez, what's up?

**Dez: **oh nothing I'm just so happy to see you again Cubby.

said Dez while giving Cubby, a big Dez hug...

**Izzy**: Where's Trish?

**Ally: **She at her new job, but I'm sure she'll get fired in three two...

As on cue Trish, came walking back the music factory saying her usuall catchphrase..

**Trish**: guess you got fired again.

**Izzy: **Hey Trish!

**Trish: **Izzy hey how are you doing?

**Izzy:** I'm super excited because_, _Jake and I are getting married!

**All: **wait what?

**Jake**: Izzy may I have a word with you please...

**Izzy: **coming Jake! See you later Trish.

**Trish: **bye**!****with Jake and Izzy...****Jake: **Izzy, I thought we were going to wait to tell them after the party tonight...

**Izzy**: sorry Jake I just got super excited that's all..

**Jake**: Izzy I know you're excited I am too but we got to wait until the party okay?

That's right, later on tonight Jake and the Neverland Pirates and the Austin Ally gang, are going to throw their one year anniversary party..

**Izzy**: alright Jake I'll wait until after the party I love you though..

**Jake**: I I love you to Izzy.

as Jake and Izzy shared one kiss the two of them went back downstairs.

**Jake**: So anyway Trish, why were you fired?

**Trish: **Apparently there is a you know sleeping on the job policy.

**Ally: **you know there's no sleeping on any job right?

cuz every time you start sleeping on either of your jobs and then get fired on the same day you still show up late for work.

**Trish**: I know Ally, I need a new job.

**Austin: **what's wrong with being the Austin Ally manager I thought you like being a manager Trish...

**Trish****: **oh don't worry I'm still a manager guys I just need another job that doesn't get me fired on the same day..

Izzy was really concerned about Trish... After watching Austin Ally on TV back on Neverland she realized that Trish gets fired every four seasons in the series so she decided to do something about it and that something is good for her and her new soon-to-be husband Jake...

**Izzy**: "Hey Jake you thinking what I'm thinking." I said to Jake.

**Jake: **let me guess, you want to hire Trish as our wedding planner right?

**Izzy: **exactly you see that's why I love you so much Jake you always get me.

**Jake**: yeah but Izzy I don't think...

sadly for Jake it was too late.

Izzy already went up to Trish and ask her the important question ever...

**Izzy: **Hey Trish I got the perfect job for you how would you like to be our wedding planner?

**Trish: **are you serious I mean no wait are you really really serious Izzy, do you really want me to be your guys wedding planner?

**Jake**: we really need all the help we can get Trish so what do you say are you in or not...

**Trish**: guess who got a job as Jake and Izzy's wedding planner!

**Cubby**: Hey Jake, can I be your best man?" Cubby asked him.

**Captain**** Jake**: Sure Cubby! He said to him.


	3. Chapter 3 Planing the wedding

**Chapter 3 Planing the wedding**

**Previously**: on Austin Jake Izzy andv Ally all Star Crossover 2...

**Trish**: guess who got a job as Jake and Izzy's wedding planner!

**Cubby**: Hey Jake, can I be your best man?" Cubby asked him.

**Captain Jake**: Sure Cubby! He said to him.

And now...

* * *

Inside the AA music factory, Captain Jake and Austin we're picking out a perfect xedo upstairs in the practice room.

Dez and cubby were eating sandwich that they got from Subway.

Ally, Trisha, and Izzy we're at the mall picking up the perfect bride's wedding dress.

The Mall...

**Ally**: what do you think about this wedding dress Izzy?" She asked her.

**Izzy**: I like it but, I don't think this is not supposed to be in there. Sjevsaidvas she pulled out an old rotten Hamburger.

**Ally and Izzy:** Ewwww.

meanwhile back at the AA music factory, Captain Jake was helping Austin write another song.

**Caprain Jake**: Alright, Ausyin do you have any idea of what somg you want to write? He asked him.

**Austin**: How about we write a sing for you to sinb st your weding dat and you can song it to Izzy! He suggested.

**Captain Jake**: Yay hay Yes Way! He said with excitement.

**Austin**: Okay, how does these words sound to you Jake? Je asked as he was about to give Captsin Jake, his first verse of the song.

(**Austin)**"Hey Izzy, did you know that you are sweet to me like cotton candy (Yeah yeah)

**Captsin Jake**: I like it Austin okay I guess it's my turn to think of more lyrics..

Captain Jake's thought about one lyrics and then it came to him then he started to sing the next verse.

**(Captain Jake)**

"Oh you're sweet sweet sweet to me me me, cuz you know now you are cute everyday HEY, HEY, HEY, HEY!

"Because you're my angel, I will fly across the globe with you everyday yay hey yes way...

"Oh, Izzy you make Dizzy, I don't really care about the way you look, the only thing I care about is when you read a book..

"and I love you just the way You Are. I don't know I love you just the way You Are give me shine brighter than the sun didn't make me sign everywhere you run, I Will always Love You everyday I will love you and hold you and take care of you you I will tell you I love you because you know it's true I love you"

(audience clap)

**Captain Jake**: Austin what do you think?" He asked him.

Apparently Austin was on the couch crying for joy.

**Captain** **Jake**: Austin?

**Austin**: yeah I loved it Captain Jake and I think izzy woll love it as well. he said to him while blowing his nose to a tissue.


	4. Chapter 4 Jake and Izzy get married few

**Author's Note**: **Hey guys! Sorry it's taking me a long time to update this Crossover, but I have been busy with a lot of stuff. So, that I am back and ready to continue this Crossover let me get started**!** Without further ado, I will start this next Chapter.**

* * *

**Chapter 4 Jake and Izzy get married in a few week**

With the gang handling the wedding plans, Jake and Izzy were having trouble with the invitations. But it was really heard for the two of them.

**Jake**: "So, Izzy who do you want to invite? Jake asked her."

**Izzy**: "Uh, maybe Steve Burens? Izzy suggested."

**Jake**: "I don't know inviting the old host of Blues Clues, is a great idea."

**Izzy**: "Yeah you're right! Izzy agreed with him."

**Jake**: "This is a wedding for the two of us. Jake said to her."

**Izzy**: "I know that Jake but, I really need to... Jake didn't finish cuz Cubby came in."

**Cubby**: "Hey Maties! Need help with the invites? Cubby asked them."

**Jake**: "No thanks!"

**Izzy**: "Yeah we might need you to deliver these when we are finished Izzy said to him."

Just then Austin Ally came in with some information about their wedding plans.

**Austin**: "Hey Jake, Izzy we have some bad news to tell the both of you."

**Ally**: "You might want to sit down for this one guys."

**Izzy**: "What is it guys?"

**Austin**; "So do you guys know that your weddings coming up soon right?"

**Captain** **Jake**: "Oh yeah I can't wait to say I do and kiss this lovely woman!"

**Izzy**: "Jake that's so sweet of you I can't wait to get married to you."

**Ally**: "Yeah but there's one tiny problem..."

out of nowhere Dez and Cubby came in..

**Dez**: "Austin, Ally, Jake, Izzy?"

**Cubby**: "By any chance, do you guys know where the fire extinguisher is?"

**Austin**: What did you guys do down there?

**Cubby**: "Dez accidentally shut the wedding cake on fire."

**Dez**: "Me? You're the one that said oh don't worry Dez it won't catch on fire but it did."

So Austin Ally Jake and Izzy went downstairs to see the cake on fire.

Izzy was already in tear.

**Izzy**: "Oh my God the cake no!!!! Cubby, why would you do that?"

**Cubby**: "Izzy I'm sorry Dez and I are sorry."

**Izzy**: "I'm sorry Cubby but you and Dez are uninvited to the wedding."

**Captain Jake**: "Izzy, look I know you're upset but you can't just uninvite them."

**Ally**: "Guys I know you were expecting your wedding but, right now we need to fix this place up."


End file.
